fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Yamazake Kingdom
is the secondary setting of Two Souls. The Yamazake Kingdom is a large kingdom located in the south of the contient of Rhosynceae. The kingdom is currently ruled by King Yamazake. Scenery The Yamazake Kingdom is a big kingdom located in the southern parts of the country. The kingdom reaches from the southern ocean to the borders of the great Meedna Forest. The Yamazake is mostly surrounded by woods and mountains. The roads that lead to different parts of the kingdom are never actually flat and on top of the mountains, even towns located in the center of the kingdom may view the ocean from far away. The great Mount Yamazake covers most of the center of the kingdom and the royal castle of Yamazake has been built at the sub montane. Some rivers flow through the kingdom. The most famous two are the Mewokawa River and the Kamemoto River. The origin of the Kamemoto River is on top of the highest mountain, the Mount Yamazake. The spring's shape resembles a turtle, which may be the origin of its name (which comes from " " and means "turtle origin"). The Mewokawa River, however, originates from the southern sea and runs throughout the whole kingdom. The Mewokawa River is used by merchants to bring their goods from Yamazake to countries located in the northern part of the country. The Mewokawa River's name means "Eyes on the River" (from ). However, the origin of the name is unknown. The southern ocean is commonly known as the "southern blue" or "Nansei" (from which mean "south" and "blue" respectively). Towns The Yamazake kingdom consits of relatively big cities in the center of the kingdom and around the main mountain. The biggest town is the capital city, which is known as Sakagi Town (coming from " ", which means "castle of the hill"). The capital city is located in front of the royal castle, which was built near the Mount Yamazake. The area of the capital city equals the size of Mount Yamazake. The area of the town unofficially reaches down to the southern blue, where a little village named "Suija Mura" (from "Village of the Water Snake") can be found. Mostly farmer and fishermen live in that small village and left Sakagi Town to live a normal life outside the town. Other known towns are the towns Shomoku ( meaning "blue eyes"), which is the most important harbor town in Yamazake, the town Mizumi ( meaning "lake"), which lies at the shore of a large mountain lake, and the town Maebayashi (from meaning "border of the woods"), which lies right in front of the Meeda Forest and the border of the Yamazake Kingdom. Inhabitants *King Yamazake *Masatake **Masa **Take *Katsu *Prince Makoto *Queen Hitomi *Akihiko *Reika *Kotomi *Hanami *Shika Trivia *The Yamazake Kingdom, its name, and location's names are based on the Japanese language. However, the buildings and clothes of the inhabitants rather resemble the medieval ages in Europe. *The Yamazake Kingdom's name may come from the Japanese kanji , which means "mountain". References Category:Two Souls Category:Locations in Two Souls Category:Locations Category:Yousei A. Sina